jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom toys
The Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom toys are a line of toys created by Mattel based on the film . This line consists of figures based on Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom, , , , and . "Attack Pack" set The "Attack Pack" line are figures consisting multiple man sized creatures. *"Attack Pack" Velociraptor "Blue" *"Attack Pack" Dilophosaurus *"Attack Pack" Velociraptor (Green) *"Attack Pack" Dimorphodon (Gray variant) *"Attack Pack" Dimorphodon (Green Variant) *"Attack Pack" Gallimimus *"Attack Pack" Stygimoloch "Stiggy" *"Attack Pack" Herrerasaurus (Red) *"Attack Pack" Minmi *"Attack Pack" Protoceratops *"Attack Pack" Proceratosaurus *"Attack Pack" Rhamphorhynchus *"Attack Pack" Velociraptor ''"Delta" *"Attack Pack" ''Herrerasaurus ''(Dark Green) *"Attack Pack" ''Dracorex '' *"Attack Pack" ''Protoceratops ''(Dark blue) *"Attack Pack"[[ Coelurus| ''Coelurus]] "Roarivores" The "Roarivores" line consists of dinosaurs that makes an electronic sound when a button on their back is pressed. *"Roarivores" Allosaurus *"Roarivores" Ankylosaurus *"Roarivores" Baryonyx *"Roarivores" Ankylosaurus *"Roarivores" Ceratosaurus *"Roarivores" Metriacanthosaurus *"Roarivores" Pteranodon *"Roarivores" "Sinoceratops" (molded as Pachyrhinosaurus) *"Roarivores" Triceratops "Action Attack" The "Action Attack" line consists of dinosaurs that either snap their jaws or swing their tail when pushing a button on their lower back. *"Action Attack" Carnotaurus *"Action Attack" Stegosaurus *"Action Attack" Suchomimus Slime sets The slime line consists of dinosaurs that come packaged with slime. *Dino DNA Lab Kit Velociraptor *Dino DNA Lab Kit Dimorphodon *Lava Surge Playset with exclusive Baryonyx "Battle Damage" The "Battle Damage" line consists of dinosaurs with a part of their skin that can slide down which is the battle damage. The "Battle Damage" line is exclusive to Walmart. *"Battle Damage" Tyrannosaurus rex with Monolophosaurus *"Battle Damage" Roarin' Super Colossal Tyrannosaurus rex *"Battle Damage" Velociraptor "Blue" *"Battle Damage" Pachycephalosaurus *"Battle Damage" Triceratops *"Battle Damage" Stygimoloch *"Battle Damage" Herrerasaurus *"Battle Damage" Pteranodon (Not yet released) *"Battle Damage" Gallimimus *"Battle Damage" Velociraptor (Yellow) (Not yet released) *"Battle Damage" Albertosaurus '' *"Battle Damage" ''Pteranodon ''(Not yet released) *"Battle Damage" ''Plesiosaurus ''(Not yet released) "Destruct-A-Saurs" The "Destructasaurs" consists of dinosaurs and destructible accessories that have magnets. The "Destruct-A-Saurs" line were originally exclusive to Toys "R" Us, but has since been found at Walmart stores in Mexico and available on their website. Note:The "Destruct-A-Saurs" line is no longer being sold in the US for unkown reasons. *"Destruct-A-Saurs" '' Dilophosaurus with Compsognathus '' *"Destruct-A-Saurs" Dimetrodon '' with Microceratus '' *"Destruct-A-Saurs" '' Pteranodon with Microceratus *"Destruct-A-Saurs" Velociraptor with Microceratus *"Destruct-A-Saurs" '' Stygimoloch with Dimorphodon'' *"Destruct-A-Saurs" '' Stygimoloch Lab set (Cancelled) *"Destruct-A-Saurs" '' Tyrannosaurus rex Ambush Playset (Limited release) *"Destruct-A-Saurs" '' Pteranodon'' Copter Attack set "Legacy Collection" The "Legacy Collection" is a Target exclusive line based around the previous films of the Jurassic Park franchise. This line consists of toys for Jurassic Park, The Lost World: Jurassic Park ''and ''Jurassic Park III *''Jurassic Park'' "Extreme Chompin' " '' Tyrannosaurus rex *''Jurassic Park '' Dilophosaurus (8-pack) *''Jurassic Park ''Gallimimus (Has running feature) *''Jurassic Park ''Gallimimus (8-pack) *''Jurassic Park '' Dilophosaurus (Can spit out water) (Not yet released) *''The Lost World: Jurassic Park [[Junior|Junior Tyrannosaurus rex]] *''The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' Velociraptor (Mint green) (Tiger striped) (8-pack) *''The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' Velociraptor (Grey) (Tiger striped) (8-pack) *''The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' Velociraptor (Light Orange) (Tiger striped) (Can leap) *''The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' Pachycephalosaurus *''The Lost World: Jurassic Park [[Buck|Buck ''Tyrannosaurus rex]] with Junior Tyrannosaurus rex (repaint) *''Jurassic Park III Pteranodon *''Jurassic Park III "Extreme Chompin' " Spinosaurus (Limited release) *''Jurassic Park III'' Velociraptor (Male) (Not yet released) Non-line specific toys These are toys that come in no specific line (e.g:"Real Feel" Mosasaurus,"Thrash n' Throw" Tyrannosaurus rex etc.) Note: Some leaked dinosaurs may be added to this section temporarily if no line is specified relating to the dinosaur. *"Thrash n' Throw" Tyrannosaurus rex *"Super Colossal" Tyrannosaurus rex *"Real Feel" Mosasaurus *Super Posable Indoraptor figure *"Grab n' Growl" Indoraptor *Pterano-Drone *"Bite 'N Fight" Tyrannosaurus rex (Not yet released) *''Amargasaurus'' (Not yet released) *''Brachiosaurus'' (Not yet released) *''Therizinosaurus'' (Not yet released) *"Super Colossal" Tyrannosaurus rex ''(Dino Rivals) (Re-release) *Super Posable ''Indoraptor ''figure (re-release) (Dino Rivals) (Not yet released) "Mini Dinos" The "Mini Dinos" line features miniture versions of the already existing toys from Mattel. Some of these Mini Dinos come in either blind bags or packs. *"Mini" ''Tyrannosaurus rex (Light brown) *"Mini" Allosaurus *"Mini" Velociraptor "Blue" *"Mini" Velociraptor (Green) *"Mini" Baryonyx *"Mini" Dilophosaurus *"Mini" Pteranodon *"Mini" Triceratops (Light Brown) *"Mini" Suchomimus *"Mini" Carnotaurus *"Mini" Metriacanthosaurus *"Mini" Tyrannosaurus rex (Green) *"Mini" Indoraptor *"Mini" Ankylosaurus *"Mini" Triceratops (Green) *"Mini" Stegosaurus *"Mini" Spinosaurus *"Mini" Stygimoloch "Stiggy" *"Mini" Parasaurolophus *"Mini"[[ Apatosaurus| Apatosaurus]] *"Mini" Ankylosaurus (With red armour) *"Mini" Postosuchus (Not yet released) *"Mini" Dimorphodon (Not yet released) *"Mini" Ceratosaurus (Not yet released) *"Mini" Stegosaurus (Green) (Not yet released) *"Mini" Pachyrhinosaurus *"Mini" Diplodocus *"Mini" Mosasaurus Human figures These are all the human figures that have been released by Mattel. *"Dinosaur Trainer" Owen *Owen & baby "Blue" (2-pack) *"Lockwood Battle" Owen *Claire & Stegosaurus (2-pack) *Maisie & Tyrannosaurus rex (Not yet released) (2-pack) *Franklin (Not yet released) *Zia & Triceratops ''(2-pack) *Wheatley *Mercenary & ''Dimorphodon (2-pack) *Mercenary & Ankylosaurus (2-pack) *"Legacy Collection" Dr. Alan Grant *"Legacy Collection" Dr. Ellie Sattler *"Legacy Collection" Dr. Ian Malcom *"Legacy Collection" Robert Muldoon Story Packs The Story Pack figures consist of one human figure and one dinosaur figure that represent certain scenes from Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. *''Velociraptor'' "Blue" & Owen (Blue can leap) *''Stygimoloch'' "Stiggy" & Mercenary Packs The packs usually come with two or more dinosaur figures. They can also include human action figures aswell. *"Legacy Collection" Mini Dinos 5-pack (Jurassic Park) *"Legacy Collection" Mini Dinos 5-pack (The Lost World: Jurassic Park) *"Legacy Collection" Mini Dinos 5-pack (Jurassic Park III) *Mini Dinos 3-pack (Green Velociraptor, brown Stegosaurus with red plates, camoflouge Indominus rex) *Mini Dinos 3-pack (Stygimoloch "''Stiggy", green ''Triceratops, glossy Tyrannosaurus rex) *Mini Dinos 3-pack (Baryonyx, Ankylosaurus, glossy Velociraptor ''"Blue") *Mini Dinos 15-pack (Including some "Battle Damage" Mini Dinos) *''Dilophosaurus (Blue) and Dimorphodon 2-pack *''Velociraptor'' "Blue" and Dimorphodon 2-pack *''Velociraptor'' (Green) and Gallimimus (Tan) *Quest for Indominus rex ''3-pack (Deep-Dive Submarine, re-issue "Real Feel" ''Mosasaurus, Indominus Rex skeleton) * "Mega Dual Attack" The "Mega Dual Attack" line is an upcoming line that features dinosaurs with two play features. This line is part of the Dino Rivals wave and is set to release in 2019. *"Mega Dual Attack" Suchomimus (Not yet released) * "Mega Dual Attack" Stegosaurus (Not yet released) Dual Attack The Dual Attack line consists of dinosaurs with two attack features. This line is also set to release in 2019 as part of the Dino Rivals wave. *"Dual Attack" Concavenator (Not yet released) *"Dual Attack" Pteranodon ''(Not yet released) *"Dual Attack" ''Triceratops ''(Not yet released) *"Dual Attack" ''Parasaurolophus ''(Not yet released) "Savage Strike" The "Savage Strike" line features dinosaurs with attacking play features. This is also part of the Dino Rivals wave. This line is set to be released in 2019. *"Savage Strike" ''Velociraptor "Blue" (Re-release) *"Savage Strike" Tapejara (Not yet released) *"Savage Strike" Monolophosaurus (Not yet released) (Orange) *"Savage Strike" Dimetrodon (Not yet released) *"Savage Strike" Stygimoloch ''(Not yet released) *"Savage Strike" ''Styracosaurus (Not yet released) Category:Toys Category:Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom